Apple Thief
by Salmonella Typhosa
Summary: Sudah berulang kali apel dari kebunnya menghilang meskipun setiap hari hanya tiga apel. Suatu hari terdengar suara gemerisik dari kebun membuatnya berlari menuju kebun. Nyatanya, pencuri apel itu bukan hewan, tetapi seorang penggembala domba. Ia mengajukan syarat apabila orang itu tak ingin dipenjara. Syarat konyol apa yang diajukannya pada si penggembala domba?


**Apple Thief**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

**Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini**

**.**

* * *

.

Sasuke Uchiha menatap kesal kebun apel seluas seperempat hektare milik keluarganya. Musim semi kali ini terdapat sesuatu yang aneh. Apel-apel milik keluarganya selalu berkurang meskipun tidak dalam jumlah yang besar. Bibit _American Apple _yang kini tumbuh menjadi pohon subur itu diimpor langsung dari _Uncle Sam Country _itu. Jelas saja ia tak terima apel yang sudah dirawatnya sejak kecil, hasilnya dinikmati oleh orang atau hewan lain.

Nampaknya pagar pembatas kebun yang terbuat dari batu tak cukup tinggi untuk menghalau monyet untuk masuk. Pagar yang agak berlumut itu hanya setinggi pinggul orang dewasa. Namun apabila monyet yang selama ini mencuri apel-apel miliknya, darimana pula datangnya monyet itu? Sepanjang mata memandang hanyalah padang rumput yang landai. Akhir-akhir ini juga ada segerombolan domba yang merumput di padang rumput itu. Dan apabila domba yang mengambilnya, domba dari spesies apa yang mampu meloncati pagar yang mungkin lebih tinggi dari badan domba itu sendiri? Domba sirkus?

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke menoleh ke pintu belakang rumahnya yang tak tertutup. Teriakan Mikoto Uchiha—ibunya—cukup terdengar hingga keluar. Pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun ini memilih empat buah apel yang menurutnya dapat dikategorikan kualitas super, lalu memetiknya dan memasukkan ke dalam keranjang kecil yang dibawanya.

Waktu minum teh hari ini, Mikoto hendak membuat pai apel yang segar untuk keluarga mereka. Mereka akan berpiknik di depan rumah, dimana sudah ada sebuah meja dari kayu mahoni dan dua kursi yang memanjang. Pai apel, segelas limun jahe dan semangkuk biskuit kacang _pecan _menjadi menu mereka.

Pemuda ini kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah melewati pintu belakang dan tak lupa menutupnya kembali. Aroma lezat dari adonan yang sedang dikocok tercium dengan jelas. Susu sapi yang dicampurkan pada adonan pai itu juga hasil produksi pertanian mereka sendiri.

Sasuke segera berjalan menuju baki cucian piring dan mencuci apel-apel yang baru saja ia petik agar kuman yang menempel di kulit merah tua apel itu menghilang, lalu memberikannya pada ibunya agar dipotong dan dimasukkan ke dalam adonan pai.

Apel milik keluarga Uchiha ditanam dan dirawat tanpa menggunakan insektisida, dan selalu diberi pupuk organik hasil dari kotoran sapi dan ayam milik mereka sendiri. Apel tersebut tak pernah diserang ulat, mungkin karena mereka tak tahan dengan bau kotoran sapi atau ayam yang masih basah dan langsung diberikan pada pohon atau bisa jadi desa _Forks _ini memang bukan habitat baik bagi ulat. Burung-burung juga tak pernah memakan apel mereka. Burung di sini kebanyakan memakan biji jagung dan beras.

Mengetahui itulah, para petani desa _Forks _mengurungkan diri untuk menanam jagung dan gandum. Mereka pada akhirnya berkebun buah-buahan mulai apel, jeruk, semangka bahkan melon. Dan berhasil! Tanpa pestisida ataupun insektisida hasil kebun mereka masuk ke dalam kualitas super hingga diimpor keluar _England_. Untuk masalah persediaan gandum, mereka memilih mengimpor dari desa seberang yang harganya juga tidak cukup mahal.

Dua jam kemudian, pai apel terakhir yang dimasak oleh Mikoto telah matang dari cetakan. Wanita berusia empat puluh delapan tahun ini meletakkannya di atas piring lalu membawanya keluar dari rumah. Aroma segar rerumputan langsung menghampirinya ketika pertama kali menapakkan kaki ke undakan rumah.

Di meja piknik mereka yang sudah dibangun sejak lima belas tahun lalu itu sudah tersedia makanan kecil untuk mengisi waktu minum teh keluarga Uchiha ini. Fugaku dan kedua anaknya juga telah duduk di kursi dan mengobrol kecil tentang mesin penggiling jerami milik tetangga sebelah yang selalu berisik di setiap pagi.

"Pak tua itu tak pernah lelah bekerja meskipun ia sudah menjadi wartawan." Itachi menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tetangganya yang sudah beruban itu selalu saja dipanggilnya pak tua. Tetangga mereka itu sebenarnya tinggal agak jauh dari pertanian mereka, mungkin sekitar seratus meter jaraknya, namun mesin penggiling jeraminya masih terdengar berisik di pagi hari.

"Mungkin bagi Jiraiya, menjadi wartawan di _Dailymails _belum cukup untuk memenuhi hidupnya." Fugaku meminum limun jahe miliknya, lalu menuangkan yang ada di dalam poci ke gelasnya.

Mikoto duduk di sebelah Fugaku dan mengambil biskuit kacang buatannya dan menggigitnya sedikit. "Mungkin Jiraiya ingin menikmati hidup dan melakukan semua yang bisa ia lakukan sebelum terlambat."

Itachi tergelak, "Yah, kurasa Ibu benar. Tapi tidak ketika suara bising mesin tua itu mengganggu kita." Pemuda ini mengambil pai apel miliknya dan memakannya. "Ngomong-ngomong susu yang dihasilkan Benny semakin baik saja." Ucapnya ketika merasakan rasa susu yang lezat dari pai apel buatan Mikoto.

Benny adalah nama yang diberikan Itachi kepada seekor sapi perah keturunan Australia-New Zealand yang berbadan gemuk. Sejak sapi itu kecil, Itachi yang merawatnya dengan antusias hingga sekarang. Sapi itu sudah berproduksi dan jauh lebih berguna daripada ketika ia masih kecil.

Mikoto mengangguk setuju ketika ia mencoba sendiri pai apel yang diberi susu hasil perahan Benny hari ini. "Mungkin karena ia baru saja melahirkan, kualitas susunya meningkat dan semakin bergizi karena ia memiliki bayi sapi."

Itachi meminum limun jahenya. Apabila saat minum teh seperti ini memang Itachi dan Mikoto yang paling banyak mendominasi percakapan. Fugaku dan Sasuke hanya berbicara sedikit apabila topik yang dibahas menarik atau sekiranya ada sesuatu yang harus diutarakan.

Itachi menatap Sasuke yang masih fokus menikmati pai apelnya. "Dan kau pintar memilih apel, Sasuke."

Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang Itachi dengan remeh seolah berkata _Itu keahlianku_. Tak lama kemudian pemuda ini menatap Mikoto yang ada di hadapannya. "Beberapa apel kita menghilang setiap hari."

Fugaku menelan biskuit di mulutnya baru buka suara. "Apa kau menemukan jejak di sekelilingnya?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Memang sulit diketahui bahwa apel itu menghilang, tapi lama-kelamaan kau bisa melihat kalau apel itu semakin sedikit."

Mikoto tersenyum lembut, "Biar sajalah. Anggap saja sedekah, lagipula apel kita masih banyak."

Kalau saja apel itu dijual dan diimpor ke luar negeri pastilah menghasilkan untung yang besar, namun keluarga Uchiha tak melakukannya. Mereka hanya menanam apel sekadar hobi dan hasilnya dikonsumsi sendiri. Tapi tetap saja, rasa apel itu begitu lezat dan buahnya ranum juga harum. Sasuke tak rela bila apel yang dirawatnya setulus hati hingga berbuah itu ada orang atau hewan yang menikmatinya. Masih lebih baik apabila orang yang memakan apel itu meminta izin padanya, ia pasti akan memberikannya dengan senang hati. Tapi ia lupa satu hal, bagaimana kalau pencurinya itu adalah seekor hewan? Bagaimana caranya meminta izin?

Dengusan kecil terdengar karena Fugaku. "Seharusnya kita meninggikan pagar." Ia menggigit biskuit kacang _pecan _yang baru diambilnya lagi. Biskuit yang dibuat dari kacang gurih dan manis itu memang menjadi kesukaannya saat minum teh.

"Sudahlah, Sayang." Mikoto mengelus punggung suaminya. "Lagipula itu tidak menimbulkan kerugian bagi kita, kan? Pupuk gratis, air juga tinggal ambil dari sumur, kan?"

"Sudahlah, masalah pencurian apel kesayanganmu itu dibahas nanti saja, Sasuke." Itachi mengambil pai apelnya yang masih tersisa sedikit dan melahapnya dengan cepat.

Mikoto menyetujui ucapan Itachi. "Malam ini kalian ingin makan apa? Bagaimana kalau sekaleng daging asap, _pot roast _serta salad tomat dan selada?"

Fugaku mengangguk kemudian meminum limun jahenya yang tersisa sedikit. "Terserah padamu."

"Dan jangan lupakan acar bawangnya." Itachi memang suka sekali dengan acar bawang yang baunya aneh itu. Tapi sebanyak apapun pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun ini memakannya, mulutnya tidak pernah berbau menjijikkan karena acar bawang yang lezat itu.

Waktu minum teh itu pun berakhir pada jam empat sore. Tak banyak yang keluarga Uchiha lakukan ketika menjelang malam selain mandi dan menonton televisi dengan siaran lokal dan makan malam yang lezat.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Itachi, tolong bantu aku!" Mikoto berteriak ketika ia tak mampu mendorong gerobak roda satu yang di atasnya terdapat kentang-kentang hasil panen pertanian mereka hari ini. Tangannya yang dibalut sarung tangan tebal berwarna _orange _mengusap pelipisnya yang berkeringat. Alhasil terdapat noda cokelat di wajah cantik Mikoto

Itachi segera menepuk Benny yang sedang diperah susunya kemudian keluar dari kandang. Dilihatnya Mikoto tengah kesulitan mendorong gerobak yang ada di kebun sayur kecil milik keluarga mereka. Pemuda ini berlari ke arah kebun sayur dan membantu Mikoto mendorong gerobak.

"Aku akan di sini untuk mencabuti kubis segar ini." Ucap Mikoto seraya menghirup aroma kubis besar yang baru saja dipetiknya.

Itachi mengangguk dan membawa gerobak berisi kentang itu ke depan rumah dan memasukkannya ke dalam karung goni.

Hari ini memang hari panen dan bersih-bersih bagi keluarga Uchiha. Mereka membagi tugas untuk merawat pertanian, Itachi merawat kandang dan Benny, Mikoto membersihkan dan memanen sayuran di kebun sayurnya, Fugaku membetulkan pintu pagar rumah yang selalu berbunyi dan memotong rumput halaman dengan mesinnya. Sementara Sasuke masih setia dengan kebun apelnya.

.

Sasuke mengelap pelipisnya yang berkeringat. Segelas air saja rupanya tak cukup untuk menghilangkan dahaganya. Ia segera mengambil segelas lagi dari dapur.

KRASAKK!

Mata Sasuke membelalak ketika mendengar bunyi gemerisik dari arah kebun apelnya. Ia segera berlari menuju kebun dan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini membuatnya terpaku di tempat.

Seorang gadis berambut _pink _tengah memakan dengan lahap apel merah yang baru saja dipetik dari kebun keluarga Uchiha. Ia tampak tak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke di situ. Tanpa rasa bersalah ia mengambil lagi sebuah apel lalu menggigitnya, padahal apel yang ada di tangan kanannya belum habis.

"Diam di tempat!" Sasuke dapat melihat gadis itu langsung terpaku. Sasuke dengan cepat berlari ke arah gadis itu dan segera mengalungkan tangan di leher gadis itu agar ia tak bisa kemanapun. "Siapa kau?"

Kedua apel yang dipegang gadis itu jatuh begitu saja menyentuh tanah. Gadis berambut _pink _itu terpaku hingga tak berkata-kata. Sasuke dapat merasakan kegugupan gadis itu dari tubuhnya yang gemetar.

"A… aku," gadis itu menelan ludah sejenak, "maafkan aku. Aku begitu kelaparan sehingga aku mencuri apel dari kebunmu. Aku minta maaf."

Sasuke menyeringai ketika melihat gadis itu mengeluarkan air mata. Ia takkan terpengaruh oleh tipu muslihat seorang perempuan. Senjata lelaki memang banyak, tetapi wanita mampu mengalahkan lelaki hanya dengan satu senjata, air mata. "Ucapanmu tak menjawab pertanyaanku, Nona."

Gadis di depannya semakin gemetar. "Ku… kumohon lepaskan aku dan akan kujelaskan."

"Tidak."

Gadis itu kembali menelan ludah. "A… aku Sakura, aku bekerja sebagai penggembala domba milik keluarga Yamanaka."

Domba-domba yang akhir-akhir ini berada di padang rumput belakang rumah pastilah milik keluarga Yamanaka, dan ia yang bekerja menggembalakan hewan yang berbulu putih itu. Pantas saja semenjak domba-domba itu merumput di padang rumput, apel-apelnya mulai hilang.

"Aku berasal dari Birminghamm, namun aku melarikan diri dari panti asuhanku karena Nyonya Baker begitu kejam pada kami. Aku bersembunyi di _pick up _keluarga Yamanaka yang kutemukan ketika di pasar kota."

Sasuke sama sekali tak merespon terhadap penjelasan gadis bernama Sakura itu. "Pencuri sepertimu pantas dikirim ke penjara."

"JANGAN!" Sakura terkejut dan hampir saja berteriak. "Kumohon, aku ingin kebebasan. Aku susah payah kabur, tolong jangan masukkan aku ke dalam penjara. Hiks, a… aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan bebaskan aku."

Sasuke tertegun sejenak, gadis yang membelakanginya ini benar-benar menangis dan bukanya hanya kepura-puraan semata. Namun ia tak dapat membiarkan pencuri apelnya pergi begitu saja. Kalau saja Sakura meminta izin, mungkin ia akan sukarela memberikan apelnya. Tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur.

Pipi dan hidung gadis itu memerah. Sasuke akui Sakura cukup cantik meskipun wajahnya agak dekil dan gaun sederhananya compang-camping, kumal pula. "Ada satu syarat bila kau ingin bebas."

"Be… benarkah? Ya, apa syaratnya?" Sakura menoleh ke kiri, wajahnya dan Sasuke kini dapat dibilang terlalu dekat untuk orang yang baru saja bertemu.

"Tiap jam sembilan pagi bila kau ingin apel, kau harus datang ke sini. Dan aku akan menyuapimu hingga kau kenyang."

Sakura pasti berpikir _Syarat konyol macam apa yang diajukan pemuda ini_? Namun ia mengangguk untuk menyetujuinya. Lagipula sepertinya ia yang diuntungkan dalam persyaratan ini. Ia mendapat apel gratis, hanya saja ia harus disuapi oleh pemuda itu. Tak peduli apapun, yang penting ia bisa kenyang tanpa membayar dan pulang dengan domba yang kenyang pula. "Kapan persyaratan itu berlaku?"

"Sekarang." Sasuke melepaskan Sakura dan menyuruh gadis itu agar duduk bersandar di dekat pagar batu kebunnya. Ia kemudian memetik dua apelnya, dibiarkannya begitu saja dua apel lain yang sudah digigit Sakura yang tadi terjatuh. Didekatinya Sakura lalu ia menekuk lututnya sedikit. Apel itu digosokkan ke baju suteranya sebelum digigit sendiri olehnya.

Sakura mengernyit heran melihat tingkah pemuda di hadapannya. "Katanya kau yang menyu—" perkataan gadis berambut _pink _ini terhenti ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sakura. Sakura dapat merasakan benda kenyal dan basah itu sedikit menghisap bibir bawahnya, sementara ia sendiri masih terkejut dan diam di tempat.

Begitu pula ketika sesuatu yang lentur mengusap bibir atas Sakura dan membuatnya terbuka sedikit. Lidah Sasuke masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Sakura dan menyalurkan apel yang masih ada dalam mulutnya agar berpindah tempat ke mulut Sakura, lalu pemuda ini mengakhirinya.

"Uhuk!" Sakura hampir saja tersedak karena potongan apel di mulutnya. Ia kemudian mengunyah apel hasil 'suapan' Sasuke itu. "Ka… kau membuatku hampir mati!" ucap Sakura dengan ketus, gadis ini berusaha menghilangkan rona merah yang menjalari pipinya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan memandangi gadis ayu di hadapannya. "Suapan selanjutnya." Tangan besarnya bergerak ke balik pinggang Sakura dan menariknya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu.

Sakura memejamkan matanya ketika dirasanya hembusan nafas hangat Sasuke menerpa kulitnya. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya sebelum bibir mereka benar-benar menempel.

"Sasuke." Pemuda ini menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura, ia melumatnya sejenak untuk merasakan lembut dan manisnya bibir gadis itu. Untuk memperdalam jajahannya, ia menyelipkan tangannya di rambut Sakura dan menarik kepala gadis itu agar mendekat. Ia berhasil menerobos rongga mulut Sakura dengan mudah. Dililitnya lidah kecil gadis itu dan diajaknya sedikit bergulat. Ia tahu bahwa Sakura tak dapat menahan nafas lebih lama. Sebelum mengakhirinya, ia menghisap bibir bawah gadis itu dan menimbulkan bunyi yang agak erotis ketika ia melepasnya.

Sasuke menyeringai menang. "Bibirmu membengkak." Namun ia lupa memasukkan apel ke dalam mulutnya. "Kau masih lapar, kan? Sini kusuapi." Kali ini Sasuke menggigit apel terlebih dahulu baru mendekati wajah Sakura.

Mata Sakura sudah terlihat sayu, namun gadis itu tersenyum kecil. "Kau lelaki yang nakal, Sasuke!"

Krauss

Bunyi ketika Sasuke menggigit apel yang ada di mulutnya terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura. "Memang, dan aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang kumau, Pencuri Apel." Ucapnya sebelum mulai menyuapi apel ke mulut Sakura.

Sakura pun tak dapat menolaknya, instingnya bergerak sendiri dan tangannya meraih tengkuk Sasuke dan merangkulnya. Ia pasrah begitu saja atas perlakuan pemuda di hadapannya. Sakura seolah terhipnotis dan menuruti apapun yang dikatakan Sasuke. Dan kegiatan itu berlanjut hingga mereka menghabiskan dua apel yang Sasuke petik itu.

Setidaknya Sasuke sekarang mempunyai dua alasan kenapa ia merawat apel itu. Pertama, apel itu dapat dikonsumsinya dan yang kedua ia dapat menyuapi Sakura dengan apelnya setiap hari. Mungkin ia juga akan mendapat hobi baru selain berkebun. Yaitu menyuapi Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hmmppt.. ternyata adikku itu mesum juga. Pakai berlagak menyuapi, bilang saja mau mencium gadis itu." Itachi menahan tawanya agar Sasuke tak mengetahui keberadaan mereka bertiga, yang alhasil mendapat dorongan di kepalanya yang dilakukan oleh Mikoto, ibunya sendiri.

"Memang sudah waktunya dia melakukan hal seperti itu." Ucap Fugaku yang menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada seraya menatap Sasuke yang asik berciuman dengan seorang gadis berambut _pink _di kebun apel kesayangan Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Itu artinya sebentar lagi kita akan mendapatkan cucu, Sayang." Mikoto melirik Itachi yang ada di sampingnya. "Kapan kau menyusul Sasuke? Jangan sampai kami ragu bahwa kau masih menyukai wanita."

Itachi memandang ibunya dengan tatapan kesal. "Jadi Ibu pikir aku menyukai sesama jenis?"

"Hei, Ibu tak bilang begitu."

"Tapi Ibu menyindirku, kan."

"Sssst, diamlah kalian berdua."

**THE END**


End file.
